


Smelling of Roses

by Yangs Sunglasses (Nilenium)



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: F/M, Groping, Hot Springs & Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilenium/pseuds/Yangs%20Sunglasses
Summary: Where else can you have a therapeutic conversation, but in the onsen? Okuni sheds a new light on Kyo's bad habit, but Yuya remains unconvinced. Set between Aokigahara and training with Muramasa arc.





	Smelling of Roses

The sliding door to the women's changing room at the onsen opened and slammed close as Yuya stomped inside, fuming.

“Stupid pervert! How dare he! I don't stink!” the young bounty hunter muttered under her breath as she undressed and took a fresh towel. Then she proceeded to the washing area, where she plopped down on a free stool and violently upturned a bucket of warm water over her head. If it was instead cold, maybe that would have quelled her rage, but it wasn't, so Yuya next proceeded with vicious scrubbing of her whole body.

“Ara? Did something happen, Yuya-san?”

The bounty hunter jumped up in her seat. “O-Okuni-san?!” she gasped. “You scared me!”

“But I was here all this time. You really should pay more attention to your surroundings,” Okuni pointed out, taking enjoyment in how Yuya's face plumed from embarrassment and she spluttered some half-hearted excuses for her lack of focus.

“Want me to help you wash your back?” Okuni offered after Yuya calmed down.

“Eh? Sure, if you want to...” Yuya accepted blindly, taken aback by the sudden offer.

The spy took the place behind the girl and started rubbing her back soothingly with a washcloth. Yuya sighed and relaxed from the skillful ministration, tension draining from her shoulders. “This is nice...”

“Thank you. So, mind telling me what got you so mad before? Maybe there's some way I can help?”

Yuya snorted. “I doubt it, but if you know of a way to teach Kyo to keep his dirty hands to himself, please let me know.”

Okuni smirked. Of course, with this girl the problem was always about Kyo. “I'm afraid that's impossible. Kyo does as he pleases and there's no changing it.”

“I knew it.” Yuya sighed in resignation. “But who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't work, but he blows off all of my money on sake! Then he has the gall to grope me and insult me to my face! That jerk!” she went out on a rant while Okuni worked on soaping up her long blond hair. “Did he honestly expect that I would smell like roses after travelling all day in the sun?!”

“Yes, that would be quite unreasonable of him,” Okuni replied, holding in her laughter. “Close your eyes, please,” she instructed and washed the suds out of Yuya's hair. “There, all clean. We can go for a soak.”

The women left their towels on the rim of the steamy pool before slipping into the relaxing bath. Yuya closed her eyes in order to focus on the moment, but her thoughts stubbornly circled back to yet another moment of indignity caused to her by Kyo. She hoped the hot water would cleanse the memory of his unwanted touch from her body. Instead, she was only reminded of getting captured into his embrace. He had sneaked right behind her with that infuriating speed of his. His warm sturdy torso had pressed into her back while he’d put his big hands on her body, one holding her around the waist, the other diving into her cleavage. Yuya bit her lip and shuddered with what she thought was revulsion for the dirty bastard, even though the memory of his hot breath puffing on her neck made her stomach do curious flip flops (it was turning! In disgust!). And then he had sniffed her and told her that she stank like a dog. The nerve!

A flash of anger got her rid of the unwelcome stomach fluctuations. She should really be more careful of what she ate. It wouldn’t do to get an indigestion when she was on the road…

“Are you still bothered by Kyo’s teasing?” Okuni asked, noticing Yuya’s grimace.

The girl frowned and nodded. “I just wish he’d stop…”

Okuni swirled her fingers on the water surface. “Maybe you should look at this from a different perspective…”

“Different perspective? What do you mean?” Yuya questioned, her tone laced with skepticism.

“When others struggle so hard to even get him to look at them, for you it’s as easy as breathing. Why do you think is that?” Okuni shot point blank.

Yuya spluttered. “I didn’t ask him for it!”

“Exactly. Kyo does what he wants and touches who he wants,” Okuni said pointedly. To be held by Kyo was her heart’s desire, but her wish was fulfilled only when she sacrificed herself for his sake. How was it that Yuya only needed to be within arm’s reach for Kyo to grab her, all of his own volition? Okuni took in a deep breath, holding back her bitterness. An ugly feeling like that didn’t become a beautiful miko like her. She still had her pride as a woman.

“Okuni-san…” Yuya said with a troubled look, realizing her companion’s hidden pain. “You’re mistaken,” she spoke up. “Attention isn’t the same thing as affection. Kyo’s just an arrogant prick that picks on me for his own amusement. I’d ditch him in a heartbeat if it wasn’t for his bounty.”

“If you say so,” Okuni replied with a doubtful look.

“I do.”

Yuya’s green eyes shone with sincerity as she confidently met Okuni’s darkened gaze.

“He touches plenty of other women too. For my money,” she added with lingering irritation. This was the final proof that there was no significance in his treatment of her. “If he’s going to use my hard-earned cash for that, at least he could leave me alone in peace!” she huffed in displeasure.

Yuya shuddered, imagining what Kyo’s version of special care would look like. She’d pity the poor woman subjected to that. Probably this mysterious Sakuya she’d only heard of in passing.

“No one can get what they truly want. Such are the woes of life…” Okuni said melancholically. She decided not to mention that there was a difference between Kyo groping bought company whose names he didn’t even remember next day of at all and his inability to keep his hands away from a single woman he travelled with, as if he couldn’t get enough of touching her.

If Okuni wasn’t in love with him, she’d find it almost funny that a grown man acted like a schoolboy around the girl he liked. Granted, he wasn’t pulling her hair, but getting in her space and insulting her was a similar tactic.

The women continued their bath in amicable atmosphere, their conversation turning to lighter topics like local food and shops. Something Okuni said about a certain vendor gave Yuya a good idea. With a new plan to combat Kyo’s insults, she finally found her peace of mind.

.

There was something different about the dogface this morning. Kyo observed her out of the corner of his eye, giving no indication of what he was doing. She looked way more smug than someone who merely cleaned up ought to be. His interest was picked, but he bided his time, waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike.

When she was distracted by Benitora’s boasting, Kyo slipped behind her. An unfamiliar, intensely flowery scent wafted off her and assaulted his nostrils.

“What’s this terrible smell?” he demanded, grabbing her around the waist. He took satisfaction in how she almost jumped out of her skin from surprise.

“It’s my new perfume! Let me go!” She wriggled in his grasp.

Absent-mindedly, he let his hand wander up her body where it unerringly found a pert roundness just waiting to be squeezed, which he did so, with relish. Yuya squeaked in outrage.

“Kyo! Stop that!”

As always, he ignored her. “You should wash off that stink,” he said with a frown.

“It’s not a stink, it’s a perfume! And if you don’t like it, stay away!” she growled, finally twisting out of his hold, face red from anger, though he glimpsed a glint of triumph in her eyes. Did she really think a stupid perfume was going to keep him away?

Sometimes, she was just too naïve.

Kyo flashed her a smirk. “You’re going to deal with anyone who comes after us.”

“What-?” she gasped, flabbergasted.

“Any good tracker can smell you from a mile away, dogface.”

With that last parting shot he sauntered off, his mood buoyed by another won round of bickering with her. She spluttered uselessly behind him, but he didn’t listen. Not until she screamed after him.

“It’s not like you’re against more people coming after us to fight you!”

Well, she had this one thing figured out right. A point for her. But he wasn’t going to let her know.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-read the manga and the idea for this fic was born. Looks like the fandom is dead, so I will appreciate any comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
